


Worrie

by Joy_Melody



Series: Matt & Max [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Endless wait, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Un soir où Max ne rentre pas vraiment à l'heure prévue de la caserneEcrit par Léa





	Worrie

Dimanche après-midi, recroquevillé sur le canapé, sous un plaid, une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table et un livre dans les mains alors que ses sœurs regardaient un film. Matt aimait particulièrement ce genre de journée, seule perle noir au tableau, Max était en garde à la caserne, donc pas là pour lui servir d'oreiller. La chaleur de la maison était réconfortante mais pas assez pour le combler, il lui manquait sa présence. Bien heureusement, la garde de son frère devait prendre fin dans très exactement 37 minutes, ce qui lui paraissait encore une éternité. Un petit soupir de mécontentement se fit entendre alors qu'il tournait une page, lui valant le regard noir de ses petites sœurs, concentrées sur leur film.

 

L'odeur des pancakes que faisait sa mère dans la cuisine arriva bien trop vite à ses narines, gourmand comme il l'était, il n'allait pas tardé à aller piquer dans l'assiette. Le bouclé n'était pas du genre à aimer le mouvement, préférant bien plus rester posé au même endroit pendant des heures à lire un bon bouquin, tout l'inverse de son jumeau à vrai dire. Pas du tout du côté sportif, c'était l'intello du duo, calme et réfléchis, patient et solitaire, Matt était celui qui pouvait rester une semaine chez lui sans ressentir le besoin de sortir. Aussi flemmard qu'un koala, il mit tout de même un certain temps avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère dans le pièce à côté. En jogging, chaussette et gros sweat, qui au passage appartenait à Max, il s'assit à la table, commençant une discussion avec sa maman, lorgnant toutes les deux minutes sur l'horloge, comptant les minutes et les secondes avant le retour de son frère. C'était certainement pas un comportement qu'adoptait des jumeaux en temps normal, mais Matt n'en avait que faire, à ce moment précis il lui manquait.

 

Pour tout dire, il avait tout fait pour le retarder, le matin, il n'avait pas voulu bouger, l'emprisonnant sous son poids, histoire de l'avoir un peu plus longtemps à son contact. Il avait même utiliser sa voix d'endormi pour le dissuader de se lever et de rester avec lui, mais à croire que son métier comptait plus que lui. Il lui avait même piqué sa serviette, mais la parade n'avait pas marché et il l'avait abandonner dans un lit bien trop froid à son goût. Matt n'aimait vraiment pas voir Max partir loin de lui sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire, surtout avec ce boulot de pompier. Alors chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, ou juste en garde à la caserne, le bouclé avait l'habitude de se noyer dans les livres, voulant oublier l'absence de son jumeau. Heureusement, le reste de sa famille était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, Hazel avait sauté sur son lit alors que Anna était venue le rejoindre pour regarder une série. Elles l'avaient ensuite convaincue de descendre dans le salon avec elles, mais il n'en avait que faire du film et ne cessait de regarder l'heure.

 

\- Can I steal one ?

         ( _J'peux t'en piquer un?)_

 

L'estomac de Matt voulait bien être indulgent mais bon, avoir une pleine assiette de pancake encore tout chaud sous le nez c'était beaucoup trop alléchant. Sa mère ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien qu'il en prendrait un, quelque soit la réponse. L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents avant de croquer dans le gâteau, retenant un râle de bonheur. Manger était bien l'une de ses activité préféré. Une énième fois, son regard se porta à la pendule, indiquant 16 heure pile, Max ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il alla se réinstaller sur le canapé, reprenant sa lecture là où il l'avait finit, s'attendant à voir son frère débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

 

Bien trop passionné par son livre, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que cela faisait déjà une demi heure que Max aurai dû rentrer. C'est en relevant le nez qu'il aperçu l'heure tardive. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup, l'air dans ses poumons eut du mal à rentrer, il lâcha son livre, envoya tout valser et commença à s'affoler.

 

\- MOOOMM ?

            _(M'maaaaaaaaaaaaaan?)_

 

Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter, comme si tout était normal, un dimanche des plus parfait. Matt sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, l'anxiété le guettait et la crise de panique n'était pas loin. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Max, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Sa moitié, son âme sœur, jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, ça lui était inconcevable, il n'aurai certainement plus l'envie de vivre. Le bouclé attrapa son téléphone en catastrophe, pianotant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 

SMS: Max where are you?

           _(Max t'es où ?)_

 

La tension montait et la panique le gagnait peu à peu. Il le savait, jamais il n'aurai dû s'engager comme sapeur pompier, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pas qu'il n'ai pas confiance en les nombreuses qualités de son jumeau, bien au contraire, mais tout peu si vite arriver. Il connaissait son frère, plus que personne, il savait combien il était impulsif, si il voyait quelqu'un en danger, il fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, il était comme ça.

 

Ne pouvant rester en place, Matt commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, énervant ses sœurs au plus haut point. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son absence et pourtant Matt ne voyait que ça. Il avait envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur dire d'ouvrir les yeux, de remarquer le manque de Max, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, comme si une demi heure de retard c'était normal. D'habitude, il rentre toujours juste après son service, ou alors il prévient mais jamais il ne le laisse dans l'ignorance. Ça avait le don de le rendre fou, tout en lui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça cloche quelque part, et Max qui ne répond pas.

 

\- Mom, Max is not here. He doesn't come back.

           _(M'man, Max est pas là. Il revient pas.)_

\- Yes and what ? He can meet some friends, don't worry for nothing Mattie.

           _(Oui et? Il peut être avec des amis, ne t'inquiète pas pour rien Mattie)_

 

Matt secoua vigoureusement la tête, outré par la négligence de sa mère. Comment elle pouvait penser que tout allait bien quand l'un des ses enfant était dans la nature sans savoir s'il va bien ? Le bouclé voulait se calmer mais ça lui était totalement impossible, et plus les aiguilles tournaient, pire son état évoluait. Tapant du pied, se rongeant les ongles, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de marcher. D'un naturel posé, le voir aussi agiter commençait à inquiéter tout le monde dans la maison.

 

\- You know well he warns when he doesn't come back.

         _(Tu sais bien qu'il prévient quand il revient pas.)_

\- Matou,sit down, you stress me out.

         _(Matou, assis-toi, tu me fais stresser.)_

 

Anna le regarda plus sincèrement que jamais, sa douce voix le calmant un peu. Elle avait toujours le pouvoir d'atténuer une situation comme celle-là, et puis c'était surement la seule ici qui comprenait à peu près leur relation. Matt avait toujours eu des doutes, ne sachant pas si leur sœur savait, mais ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Hazel vint se blottir contre Matt, espérant le calmer un peu et en même temps se rassurer, seulement ce n'était certainement pas auprès de lui qu'il fallait se rassurer maintenant. Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer le pire des scénario, et si il était blesser ? Ou pire mort ?

 

Bientôt une heure qu'il aurai dû être là. Toujours le seul à s'affoler, Matt était sortit cinq fois déjà, "juste pour vérifier s'il n'arrive pas". On entendait ses soupirs jusqu'à la dernière maison du quartier, impatient et inquiet pour son son frère, ce que sa famille entière ne semblait pas comprendre. Sa sœur avait même déménager dans sa chambre, fatigué des allées et venue du bouclé. Il était impossible pour lui de se calmer, jamais Max l'aurai laisser dans cette ignorance plus qu'inquiétante, et il répondait toujours pas.

 

SMS: Max where the hell are you ? Answer me !

           _(Max bordel t'es où ? Réponds !)_

 

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiment. Il sentait son cœur de compresser et son estomac se torde, une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge et de légers tremblements le parcoururent. Son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner à plein régime, imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, mais le pire était qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Si il venait à mourir, Matt ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre seul, sans lui, sans son amour, c'était pas possible.

Vous voyez ce genre d'oiseaux, on les appelle les inséparables. Ils sont ensemble tout le long de leur vie, jamais l'un sans l'autre, complémentaire et compatible, ils sont en parfaite symbiose. Si l'un vient à mourir, l'autre perd goût à la vie et se laisse mourir à son tour, allant rejoindre sa moitié. Matt comparait souvent leur duo à cet espèce d'oiseaux, ne pouvant concevoir une vie sans son jumeau.

 

Il repensa au matin, à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. La veille, il était rester blottie à lui toute la nuit, sans se décoller une seule seconde. Le bouclé, contrairement à Max, avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre, mais à ce moment, alors qu'il ne savait pas où était son frère, il se dit qu'il aurai voulu le crier au monde entier. Il aurai voulu lui tenir la main dans la rue, montrer à tous qu'il était à lui, l'embrasser en plein milieu d'un parc, pouvoir le câliner sans que ça devienne "bizarre" pour les autres, ne plus contrôler son regard et pouvoir le regarder avec des yeux amoureux. Toutes ces choses que font les couples et qu'eux ne pouvaient pas se permettre, il se dit qu'il aurai bien aimé les faire, avec lui.

 

Matt secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place, il pensait comme si il était mort. Il le sentirait si quelque chose d'aussi grave était arrivé, comme il sentait en ce moment que quelque chose de pas normal se tramait. Au fond de ses entrailles, il percevait ce sentiment, il ne pouvait pas la décrire, c'était beaucoup trop complexe pour mettre des mots dessus, mais il savait qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

 

Déjà deux heures d'attente, deux longues heures pour Matt qui passait son temps à regarder son portable et la pendule. Planté devant la fenêtre, il priait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son frère. Jamais il n'avait un pressentiment aussi fort, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ça il en était persuadé. Il avait envoyé un message au meilleur ami de Max qui lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas avec lui. Là, le reste de sa famille commença à s'inquiéter, surtout quand Matt avertit que son jumeau n'était avec aucun de ses amis. Le bouclé les avait tous contacter, et pour faire ça il avait du bien prendre sur lui-même. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis mais, sans se mentir, les seules fois où il les contactait, c'était pour savoir où se trouvait son frère. La situation devenait critique, et en plus d'avoir inquiéter le reste de la maison, il avait réussit à faire paniquer les amis de son frère.

 

Matt finit par monter dans sa chambre, ne supportant plus de fixer la porte sans jamais personne ne la passe. Il alla se réfugier sous sa couette et pleura un bon coup. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en venait à pleurer, les larmes étaient juste aux bords de ses yeux et coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. C'était débile de pleurer maintenant, et pour ça, ce n'était que de l'inquiétude, cependant, l'adolescent ne contrôlait pas très bien ses émotions et laissait tout exploser. Cela n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais quand c'était le moment, il pouvait se transformer en une marre d'émotions et de sentiments diverses. Ici, il avait simplement peur. Une peur terrible qui le tétanisait et qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Quand il était petit, il imaginait souvent ce qu'aurai été sa vie sans son frère, et cela se terminait dans les bras de Max et en sanglot. À ce moment précis, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance et de revivre ces crises d'angoisse qu'il se faisait pour rien.

 

Il continuait d'harceler son jumeau au téléphone et lui envoya des dizaines de messages qui restaient toujours sans réponses, aucun signe de vie. L'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac et emprisonnait ses poumons. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique se refermait sur elle-même et comprimait ses organes vitaux. Il pris un tee-shirt de Max qui trainait au bord de son lit et l'apporta à son nez, le serrant contre lui comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son frère. Dramatique ? Un tout petit peu. En réalité, il se trouvait totalement pathétique. À cette idée, il enfouie sa tête sans son oreiller et étouffa ses sanglots pour que personne ne viennent le déranger. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur Anna qui vint toquer à sa porte. Il n'eut rien à lui dire pour qu'elle s'avance et s'installe à côté de lui. Elle passa une main réconfortante sur son dos alors qu'elle murmurait que Max allait bien.

 

\- Don't worry big bro'. He will come back in one piece, I know it. He is fine, believe me, and stop crying please, I don't like to see you like that.

        _(T'inquiète pas frérot. Il reviendra en un seul morceau, je le sais. Il va bien, crois-moi, et           arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.)_

\- You don't understand.

         _(Tu comprends pas.)_

 

Elle ne fit pas attention à son énervement soudain et son ton sec et se contenta de lui faire un câlin comme elle le pouvait. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps et répondit à son étreinte. Bien que ce ne sois pas les bras de son jumeau, ils se valaient réconfortants et stoppèrent ses larmes. Il murmura un faible "merci" à sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne ressente le besoin de celui-ci d'être seul. Certes, les deux jumeaux s comprenaient à la perfection et n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer, mais c'était pareil avec le reste de la fratrie. Ils étaient quatre enfants, tous aussi proches les uns des autres et tous complémentaires. Leurs parents ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers, enfin, c'est parce qu'il ne savaient pas ce qu'il se tramait entre leurs deux ainées.

 

Encore une heure passa sans aucune nouvelle de Max. Une heure que Matt essaya de combler comme il le pouvait, il avait repris son livre et essayait de le continuer, au calme, dans sa chambre, lais rien n'y faisait. Il gardait son regard rivé à l'heure et sa concentration légendaire c'était envolée, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de dévaler les escaliers, tombant nez à nez avec son père qui rentrait de son entrainement de foot pour enfant. Sa mine joyeuse et soulager se brisa et sa moue inquiète refit surface. Il n'allait donc jamais arrivé.

 

\- Oh, it's just you.

         _(Oh. C'est toi.)_

\- Nice, you don't seems happy to see me. I'm upset, My poor little heart, I'm your super fantastic Daddy !

          _(Sympa, t'as pas l'air heureux de me voir. Je suis vexé, mon pauvre petit coeur, je suis                ton super papa fantastique !)_

 

Matt ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la pièce à vivre en effervescence à l'approche du diner. Son père le suivit et alla embrasser sa femme dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer un bon repas pour sa famille presque parfaite. Elle lui expliqua la situation qui expliquait le comportement plus que bizarre du bouclé, et tous s'éclaira. En effet, cela était inquiétant, mais Max ne devait pas être très loin. Une légère tension planait sur la maison, mais Matt restait le plus tendu. Tout le monde avait beau le rassurer, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire changé d'humeur, même pas quand sa mère lui proposa de finir le plat. Li d'un naturel si gourmand n'avait presque pas toucher à son assiette. Pour une des rares fois, il avait mangé sans la tronche de Max en face de lui, et sans ses pieds entremêler aux siens.

 

Le vide, c'était le vide. Il se rendait compte que sans son jumeau, plus rien n'avait de goût, plus rien ne valait la peine et plus rien ne l'intéressait. À cet instant il eut un cas de conscience, sans Max, il n'était rien, absolument rien. Le néant, un trou noir dans le cosmos. Il ne savait pas où aller, quoi faire ou quoi penser. Max était son roc et sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il était complètement perdu, dans cette grande maison, cette grande chambre, ce grand lit, tout semblait familier et en même temps si étranger. Il n'avait pas de directive et pas de but. Vous savez, c'est comme quand on donne à un artiste carte blanche, c'est déroutant et il y a tellement de possibilité qu'on finit par se perdre. Matt était perdu sans Max, c'était un fait, une réalité qu'il ne pouvait ignoré.

 

Il avait son dessert devant lui, le regard vide et la bouche serrer. Il était encore plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, à ce moment, ce n'était plus l'absence de Max qui inquiétait mais le comportement du bouclé. En réalité, les jumeaux inquiétaient tous le monde en cette fin de dimanche. Inquiétude qui allait vite se régler. Un bruit de porte qui claque, un soupir de fatigue, des chaussures violemment jeter et un Matt qui part plus vite qu'une fusée.

 

Le bouclé n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et sauta sur son frère, le laissant à peine respirer. Il le serra si fort contre lui que cela avait donner le tournis à son jumeau. Matt sentit les doigts de Max dans ses cheveux et il put se laisser aller contre son frère. La lumière était revenue dans ses yeux, son cœur reprit un rythme normal, non sans avoir raté un battement au contact de Max, tout reprit son cours normal. Matt laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres et qui vint caresser le cou blanc de son jumeau. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et en même temps lui foutre ne claque, c'était assez déconcertant comme sensation. Le contrôle ? Il ne connaissait pas ce que c'était, il avait même oublier ses parents juste à côté et se laissait aller à son amour. Il ne se passait rien de compromettant en soi, mais Matt transpirait l'amour. Max le repoussa gentiment, bien malgré lui avant de chuchoter.

 

\- Not here sweetie, wait, we are in the hall. It's not safe.

_(Pas ici sweetie, attends, on est dans l'entrée. C'est pas sûr.)_        

 

Matt recouvra ses esprits et prit le temps de regarder son frère plus en détail. Le détail justement, sur la joue droite, une coupure. Matt n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas y faire attention et tait au contraire bien trop intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne put retenir sa main plus longtemps qui vint s'écraser sur la jour pas blesser. Ce qui eu le don de surprendre Max qui ne s'attendait surement pas à un tel accueil.

 

\- What the hell are you doing ?

        _(Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?)_

\- Where have you been ? Shit Max you know how I react, you could have warned !

        _(T'étais où ? Merde Max tu sais comment je suis, t'aurais pu prévenir !)_

\- Sorry. Look, I'm sorry, it was a mission, I couldn't leave or use my phone.

        _(Désolée. Ecoute, je suis désolée, c'était une mission, je pouvais pas partir ou utiliser mon        tel.)_         

\- But you're injured. Are you okay ?

        _(Mais t'es blessé. Ca va?)_

 

Il caressa la blessure de son frère pour illustrer ses paroles. Il détestait quand il revenait avec une déformation quelque part. Il exigeait des explications et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de poser des questions, pas même les douces lèvre du brun. Il finit par le libérer et le laisser aller à la rencontre du reste de la famille. De là il expliqua sous les yeux émerveillé de tous comment il avait du aller sauver des gens dans un immeuble effondré d'une ville voisine. Son père lui donna une tape sur l'épaule alors que Matt avait été entremêler ses pieds à ceux de son frère sous la table.

 

\- Ah that's my boy !

        _(Ha ! Ca c'est mon fiston !)_

 

Max faisait la fierté de sa famille, il était le héros de tous, mais ce qui lui importait le plus était le regard plein d'étoile que son frère lui lançait. Il prétexta être fatigué pour s'éclipser plus vite dans sa chambre, où il attendit sagement quelques minutes que Matt vienne le rejoindre. Il ne tarda pas non plus et se précipita dans les bras de son jumeau qui lui avait temps manqué. Le bouclé embrassa le front du second avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa vilaine coupures. Il entendit son frère gémir d'aise et s'installer un peu mieux sur lui, le coussin vivant.

 

\- Kiss my lips not my cheeck.

          _(Embrasse mes lèvres pas mes joues.)_

 

Matt obéit à l'ordre du brun et vint lui donner un doux baiser. Tout lui avait manqué, mais ses lèvres encore plus. Max releva la tête et attrapa le menton de son frère, encra son regard dans le sien et chuchota d'une voix fatiguée.

 

\- I missed you.

       _(Tu m'as manqué.)_

\- Missed you too.

       _(Toi aussi)_

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
